Santísimas Reglas para Escribir un Fanfic de Naruto de Acción
by Serpiente Obsidiana
Summary: Creo que está más que claro de que se trata


**_Santísimas Reglas para escribir un Fanfic de acción de Naruto._**

Okay gente, a pesar de que dice reglas, más bien es un conjunto de consejos que yo he establecido a través de un largo periodo de tiempo leyendo, escribiendo y analizando este tipo de fics, por lo que creo poder dar un par de consejos a los nuevos escritores y a los que tengan algún bloqueo de escritor. Ya con esto en mente, comencemos.

 ** _1)_** **** ** _No copiar todo lo del Cannon._**

Créanme que es una verdadera tontería hacer un fic de X tema y buscar hacerlo lo más parecido al material original. En un fanfic tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo que se te venga en gana con lo original, lo puedes torcer a tu gusto, así que ¿Para qué dejarlo igual, salvo por algunos pocos detalles? Déjenme ejemplificar esto. Leí hace tiempo un fic de Harry en Slytherin (Son los únicos fics de H. P. Que leo, y también los fics donde Daphne Greengras empieza a acercarse a Harry en quinto año, que por alguna razón son muchos) en donde prácticamente todo era igual al libro, salvo la clasificación de Harry y que Draco y Ginny sustituyeron a Ron, y que si logran demostrar que Sirius es inocente, pero ese fic lo leí completo en menos de 3 hrs debido a que todo lo que se debía saber ya lo había leído en los libros, cambian algunas parejas, pero hasta ahí. Es Harry Potter: Un héroe en Slytherin, es entretenido, pero no es la gran cosa.

 ** _2)_** **** ** _No poner personajes castrosos, engreídos y con complejos de grandeza._**

Esto es algo muy parecido a lo qué pasa con el idiota de las películas de terror. Se trata de un personaje o personajes que se sienten la gran maravilla del mundo y que siempre buscan opacar al protagonista, sin lograrlo. En fics como el que escribo actualmente ese papel normalmente lo toma Sasusaku, el hermano que si es querido o los padres de Naruto. Ahora, el problema con esto es que no ayuda al argumento en si, debido a que ese personaje no es un villano que valga la pena y solo sirve para alimentar el morbo de los lectores mientras esperamos que lo maten al más puro estilo Gore. Si van a poner un personaje así, o una de dos, o le dan poderes con los que de verdad pueda rivalizar con el protagonista o le bajan unas cuantas rayitas a su carácter.

 ** _3)_** **** ** _No abusar de los personajes OC._**

Esto es algo que a mí me pasó en mi primer fic (El cuál pienso re escribir en algún momento, luego de concluir el actual). Sé que los OC son adictivos debido a que sientes que de verdad puedes entrar en la historia y convivir con los personajes, pero si son demasiado luego no les encuentras uso y terminan siendo personajes menos que secundarios. Además, Naruto goza de un muy amplio repertorio de personajes poco recordados de Anime, manga, películas, novelas y videojuegos, así que sería más razonable buscar y usar uno de esos a inventar uno desde cero.

 ** _4)_** **** ** _No abusar del romance._**

Comenzaré diciendo que no me gustó nada Spiderman 2, aunque tenga uno de los momentos más importantes de la historia de nuestro amigable vecino Spiderman. Y no me gustó debido a que no era una película de acción de superhéroes, era de romance de un tipo que a veces le hacía de héroe con una rubia. De vez en cuando se metían a una pelea y ya. Con esto quiero decir qué hay que evitar que el romance escale a niveles que no debe. Si es un fic de acción pon peleas, pon golpes y Jutsu sorprendentes, ahora si le quieres meter romance, perfecto, pero no lo satures o si no tendrás una novela de romance barato con una pelea ocasional, y yo sé de eso, soy mexicano y por lo tanto el 80% de la tele de mi país es basura con el nombre de "telenovela".

 ** _5)_** **** ** _No Power Ups antes de tiempo._**

Al final de Naruto se dio a entender que los poderes más increíbles, dígase Rinnegan, Tenseigan, Mokuton, etc., se pueden obtener siendo de un clan en especial o simplemente obteniendo ADN y chakra de ese clan, cosa que no es muy difícil. Esto hace que muchos lleguen. Poner que el protagonista obtenga todos esos poderes... antes de los 16 años. No está mal que tu protagonista alcance la altura de un Dios, pero no lo hagas antes de tiempo, has que tenga poderes por sobre la media pero que aún así sea posible derrotarlo. Si saturas a tu protagonista de poderes antes de tiempo, las peleas no sólo serán aburridas, sino que serán innecesarias de leer debido a que ya sabes que todos los demás le hacen los mandados al protagonista. Esto es algo que le pasa a dos héroes en particular: Superman y Goku.

 ** _6)_** **** ** _Usen giros de tuerca... con medida._**

Un problema con el anime/manga Shonnen es que es predecible, o por lo menos la trama central lo es. El protagonista quiere cumplir una meta y para eso se une con amigos, pelean y superan retos y al final logran esa meta y viven felices para siempre, fin. Para evitar eso, por favor háganla trama más compleja y con giros de tuerca y saltos al tiburón, pero sepan cuando estos son necesarios y tengan el sentido común para analizar cuáles son buenos o mínimo coherentes.

 ** _7)_** **** ** _Calidad, cantidad y puntualidad._**

Estos son los tres aspectos que todo escritor de fics debe tomar en cuenta al publicar. Y de hecho están en el orden de la más a la menos importante. Primero la calidad de un capítulo, luego el largo de este y después el tiempo que te toma publicarlo. Si vas a poner un excelente capítulo, ya sea corto o muy largo, tárdate lo que quieras, pero no tanto que parezca que abandonaste o que te moriste (Darkhellsoul, te estoy hablando a ti, si lees esto te digo que aún espero un buen HinaNaruKuro en "El dios del rayo de Iwa", y que quites uno que otro punto de ese fic que ya de por sí mencioné en esto).

 ** _8)_** **** ** _No pasarse de chicas si vas a hacer un Harem._**

Si vas a poner un Harém, por favor ponte un límite razonable de chicas para este, y que sean chicas con personalidades distintas, que no parezca que el protagonista se casó X # de veces con el mismo personaje.

 ** _9)_** **** ** _No abusar del humor._**

El humor en este tipo de fics es muy útil, ayuda a que los personajes muestren su lado humano y que el fic no sea tan pesado de leer. El problema es cuando se abusa de este y corta momentos de tensión y de acción, algo asi como en las películas de Marvel (Es la clave del Wi-Fi, no somos salvajes, ¿Para qué poner ese chiste en ese momento?) o lo que le pasó a las películas de los 4 Fantásticos (Las primeras, no la más reciente. Que se le pudra la mano a quien haga un fic que se compare a esa película).

 ** _10)Usar el elemento de tragedia._**

En una historia de acción que se desarrolla en una época feudal con algunos avances tecnológicos, como Naruto, es común ver desacuerdos políticos y militares que lleven a una batalla, matanza o guerra, así que de vez en cuando maten a un personaje secundario para ayudar al desarrollo del protagonista y de otros personajes, (Darkhellsoul, de nuevo, si lees esto te pido, no lo vuelvas a hacer, a ella no la toques).

Eso sería todo lo que tengo que decir, quisiera decir algo de las historias Cross Over, pero no he leído mucho de ellas, así que mejor me quedo callado en ese tema.

Para terminar, debo aclarar que estos son solo consejos, no espero que nadie los siga tal cual o que los vuelva su biblia, es mi opinión de como un fic puede ser bueno, así que por favor no piensen que soy un creído que quiere que todos escriban como quiero, porque no es así.


End file.
